Diary of Jane
by The girl with the Purple Tips
Summary: What happens when Bill's pen pal from South America appears at the Weasley's doorstep? Slight love triangle SNAPE/OC/LUPIN! mostly Snape/OC rated what it is because of slight violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Diary of Jane**

**-[Summary: What happens when Bill's pen pal from South America appears at the Weasley's doorstep?]- Snape/OC/Lupin (somewhat love triangle)**

**A/N: ok i wrote this a really long time ago and i was told by a friend it was good so i decided to post. If i get a good reaction and at least 3 reviews, I'll keep writing. Please Review(:**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Jane Skylar and her story. I DO NOT own Dumblydore, the Weasley's or anything that doesnt include Jane or Sensei. I am broke, dont sue. Thank you(: READ!**

_**CHAPT€R 1 ; Mystery Girl.**_

**O0•.•0O**

With a deep breath, Jane Skylar, began walking towards a large house that seemed absolutely surreal, with level on top of level of home, it was like a bunch of houses stacked upon each other. Yet, in its strange-ness, it managed to come off as beautiful.

She knocked lightly on the door, after finally summoning up the courage to do it, instead of walking away and finding somewhere else to go. As she was about to turn and find somewhere else to go, the door opened, and a plump woman with fiery red hair stood in the doorway. Jane stared, somewhat shocked that the door was even opened. Blinking, the redhead spoke but Jane didn't hear anything because at that moment her legs gave out and her head was spinning before blacking out.

**O0•.•0O**

Molly Weasley shrieked the moment she say the young girl collapse. Wide eyed she called for her husband to help her. Quickly descending the stairs was a balding wizard in plaid pajamas. He hurried toward the door, finding his wife standing in front of the body of a young woman; she was quite attractive (of course not to him, he was a happily married man!).

She had long jet black hair that made its way down to the small of her back and brilliant violet eyes that were opened wide in shock, she was rather pale but you could see the leftovers of a rather old tan, she bore torn and faded jeans, a black tank top, and a short sleeved hoody. Her shoes were simple converse that he had on various occasions seen on Harry and Hermione, they were black and white.

A muggle?

What was a muggle doing here? And what more, collapsed at their doorstep.

Slowly, he drew his wand and stepped towards her, kneeling down to feel for a pulse.

His wife, Molly, could only stand there horror-struck. He stood back up and whispered to her that it was alright and that the girl was alive. She simply nodded and lifted a finger to point at the side of the girl's abdomen, he looked to where she was pointing and his eyes widened as he took in the large blotch of blood that was spreading through her shirt. He stood there shocked and murmured 'Episkey' with his wand pointing at the blotch which was instantly cleaned up. His  
wife, in turn, muttered a spell and the girl's body hovered in the air before floating in through the doorway and settling on the couch. Molly turned to her husband and whimpered, "Oh, Arthur, what's happening? Who is she? I-I-I'm scared Arthur."

Arthur Weasley could only gaze into the eyes of the woman who had taken his heart long ago and kept it safe, but now she wasn't the cheery and bubbly person she usually was. No, she was horrified, scared, and most of all, worried. He could only wrap his arms around her waist and hold her tight, whispering that it would be alright. He went into deep thought but found nothing to do but to ask Dumbledore for advice. The man was, after-all, the wisest person he knew.

Releasing his wife, he summoned parchment and a quill and began to write his letter to the headmaster. Strapping the letter onto the leg of his owl, he opened the window and prayed the old man would know what to do.

Catching his wife's gaze, he told her to go to bed and that they would take shifts watching the unconscious girl.

**O0•.•0O**

Jane woke up in a small cot, lying in a white bed with green curtains surrounding the small room. She turned on her side and found that there was a sleeping couple in their 50's or so. Both fiery redheads were in each other's arms, a pang of jealousy hit Jane as she remembered her bitter break up with her fiancé only a few days ago.

She had kept the ring so she could make a little profit from the failed relationship. Breaking free of her thoughts, she continued to look around the room, seeing nothing but a tray with a few vials here and there filled with some strange concoction. Slowly she began to sit up but when she did, she found herself falling back onto the pillow.

That's when she heard it; a 'harrumph' from behind the curtain.

She turned her head towards it and saw there was a shadow cast over the green curtain. Looking around for her wand she didn't find it so resorted to wandless magic to pull the curtain back just enough to see the person casting the shadow. Then the couple seated next to her sprang up, wands at the ready, but quickly lowered them once they saw a tall bearded old man with half-moon spectacles and long white hair that went far below his waist and a lengthy white beard tied in a leather thong with silver baubles.

He nodded his acknowledgement to them and said good evening. It was somewhat worrisome the way he seemed to calm the couple with just his presence. She noticed him looking at her with blue eyes that seemed to pierce through her soul. Now she was rather scared. It seemed that the old man was trying to read her mind.

'Ah, a Legilimens. A good one at that, but he doesn't match Sensei.' Jane thought withholding a smirk. Then his gaze softened and he just seemed to be lost in thought when he spoke.

"Arthur, Molly, you may leave. I'll watch her for now."

The couple, apparently Arthur and Molly, got up and with a stern nod, they left the cot. The old man leaned over Jane and whispered, "How is Zanthos?" Jane stiffened and her eyes widened in shock at the name of her Sensei being spoken by this aged stranger.

'Sure, Sensei is a bit old but probably not nearly as old as this man! How could he possibly know him?'

His blue eyes twinkled and he chuckled, "Maybe he just looks younger than he is."

Ok now this was getting annoying! This old man kept on answering her unspoken questions.

'Damn, at least Sensei had the decency to wait for someone to speak their thoughts!' she thought, annoyed with this old geezer. His eyes softened and he whispered an apology as he stood up and paced around the small space. Jane's annoyance slowly trickled away.

After her initial fear and alarm wore out, she slowly looked up to see the man observing her.

"Can you tell me where the hell I am?" Jane asked exasperated. The man's piercing blue eyes softened a notch and he smiled wanly.

"You are so like your cousin," his eyes twinkled.

'Okay... What is this old codger about?' Jane thought suspiciously. "Do you remember your parents?" he asked her with a somewhat nostalgic tone. This was a strange enough question without his tone of voice.

Truth was Jane had been adopted. The story they had fed her was that her parents had died in a car crash. She believed it entirely, she had no clue that said otherwise. She had been only a year or so old, so she didn't remember them at all. She didn't even have their last name! She never thought much of it because whenever she did, she became surprisingly sentimental. At 14 years old she had run away from home and gone to her Sensei's temple unconsciously because at the time all she could think of was running far away from her supposed 'home'.

***FLASHBACK***  
Her legs had carried her to the stone steps of the dojo where she spent most of her free time, learning to fight. It was past midnight and she knew Sensei Zanthos made a point to get his full 8 hours of sleep. The man woke up at 5 in the morning to watch the sunrise! Of course he would be asleep! But she had to TRY! She couldn't just stand here all night and wait till morn! Surely her parents would have found her by then. With that horrid thought and many more bursting into her mind of her parents reactions and how much they would- WAIT! Why the hell should she care what THEY said to her? They weren't even her real parents! She could be emancipated! Yeah! That's what she would do! No longer would she be shoved into that damn closet of a room! No more! She would take her freedom a level up. She would use the money she had gotten from her Tournament Winnings! She had well over $20,000 saved from all her tournaments. She would use that to get a lawyer and get emancipation from her parents. Heck, maybe she could get Sensei to adopt her! He had said only a few days ago that he loved her like the granddaughter he never had! 'Yes, she had thought, this will work!' And so, with a sheepish smile she knocked on the bamboo door and waited several minutes to let the old man get to the door. To her intense relief, only a few minutes passed before the door slid open and a wrinkly old man with shoulder length white hair and a collar length white beard. In truth, he looked like a human version of Yoda. This thought made Jane smile crookedly, holding in her giggles. Yoda/Sensei looked her over, taking notice of her torn jeans, bare feet, and large grey hoody. She was silent and had a crooked and sheepish smile. He raised a white brow which she quickly took as a question and began stuttering an answer, though he gave her no chance to explain as he stepped aside and beckoned her inside.  
***END FLASHBACK***

That was the last night she was at her "parents'" home. From that day forward she had lived with Sensei Zanthos. She paid rent by cooking meals, tutoring a few of his students, and helping around the Dojo. She slept in a spare room in the 2nd level of the dojo. The 2nd level was Sensei's home as well. Jane filed for adoption after Sensei's consent and she became his adopted daughter.

"What?" Jane asked blinking rapidly to stop the buildup of tears from overflowing. "Child, it is okay to cry, just as long as it is for good reason," the elder smiled gently at her. With a frown she released the flood, but not a single sob escaped her lips, nor did she shake silently. Nothing; just tears, a few moments later she stiffened remembering there was still a stranger in the cot. She looked him in the eye and said, "You never answered my question."

"What is the core of your wand? It is very nice, alder, correct?" Agitated and desperate to know her location she murmured, "Thestral hair…" The old man looked up surprised, "Thestral hair? Amazing! Do you know who they named the Alder tree after?" Rolling her eyes, she stated, "Bran the God of the Underworld, according to the Celtic origins. Yes, I know, Thestral hair is seen by those who have seen death, and Alder after the God of the Underworld, it is ironic, I know. I have been informed this by many people." Blue eyes twinkling, the man stepped closer to her and set her wand down on the bedside table. "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are in the school hospital wing. You must rest, and all your questions will be answered later. Please, rest, you need it."

Smiling brightly, Jane suddenly felt a wave of fatigue roll over her and she was out like a light.

* * *

**A/N: hope you enjoyed! (: remember: if you liked it, review and more magically appears (:**

**-MARS**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Dear Readers,**

**THIS IS AN IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

I am putting ALL of my stories on a hiatus because I am connecting almost all of them to one of my newest ones: _The Barmy Adventures of MARS and the Marauders_.

I apologize to all of you who have wasted your time reading my crappy stories and have actually reviewed.

I love you and appreciate everyone who favorited these stories and put them on your story alerts.

I am sure that this message will either make you flame or just let it pass.

I hope you will not hate me and never read my stories again, but it's okay if you do because I understand.

I recently realized that _Diary of Jane _was actually the **SEQUEL** to _Barmy Adventures_.

Most of my other stories such as,

_Marauder Case_

_A Clown, a Bat, and a Wolverine? Oh Dear Lord..._

_Superman_

_Halfbreeds, Mutants, Halfbloods, scum!_

are all sort of epilogues.

They are like the fanfics of the Next Generation HP kids. Yeah, like that. It's basically the kids of the characters in _Barmy Adventures_.

If you want to check that story, I beg you. I will be updating frequently because now that is the only one I have my mind on.

I will, maybe, post new chapters for some of the above stories, but _Diary of Jane _is on a COMPLETE HIATUS!

Sorry.

Sincerely,

**The Girl with the Purple Tips**

**AKA**

**Jester wolff**


End file.
